Artiopas 4: Megalaroki
(NOTE: This is a spin-off of Artiopas, all credits go to it's rightful creator, Yoshfico123, however, credits on this remake go to me, DekuDesu!) "Party Intruded" It has been a month since LAR2 had got an admin tag. We are proud of him, we decided to throw a party. What do you think, LAR2? I don't really know, thanks for this party! No problem, you deserve it! Yeah! Umm, I'm sorry to intrude on this party, but... there seems to be a hacker who claims to be looking for ya, LAR2... Oh, really? Excuse me, guys, just gotta deal with a hacker. Oh, 'mkay. Cya LAR2! Meanwhile... <303> Welcome to the group, brother. <404> T~~hanxz y~oouuu Null! Teach him English! null. *sigh* That was useless. Hey! Intern! Teach him English! ¥ØÛ DØŃ+ G€+ +Ø ßØ$$ M€ 4RØÛŃD*%^ No, not you! Him! <1000$4£R€€NØ$K€M> &2)!/&)/@-$$-@!!!!! Seriously?! Do I have to do everything myself?! Just come back faster with LAR2, Luna! Back at the Server Hey, you're new, but you're a hacker, I'm afraid I have to ban you. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that, the Negatorium sent me. The Negatorium?! GET OUT OF HERE! No. You! Hey, what's going on? Your death will be what is going on. I've had enough of those Negatorium bastards. "T I M E T O G O ." Oh, is that so? I am sorry, but you have gone too far! Get away from her! FASTER LAR2 AND ADAM!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME. Oh, is that so? I'M AFRAID THAT I HAVE TO BAN YOU! Finally, that bastard has been banned. No... GET OUT OF HERE! It won't be so easy. Especially with an EAVESDROPPER. What?! Crap! I've been caught! I gotta run away! No, you are not getting away. No! Your name is changing... Only members of the Negatorium can do that! Suddenly, not only his name, but his skin, size, and personality change. I guess it is time to reveal the truth... The Negatorium is not the only organization that has people like you, I am from the organization known as the Megalaroki. No... It can't be! I'm sorry, but it already has been created, welcome to the hidden terror of the Megalaroki. NO!! GREAT! I CAN BAN HER NOW! Finally! She has been banned! Thanks for helping me out. Don't expect me to always help you out, the Megalaroki has just as many evil intentions as the Negatorium. What the... I must take my leave. Wait, is the Megalaroki trying to assault the server, just like the Negatorium did? That is secret information, limited to the Megalaroki members. He left. I couldn't get an answer. Damn it! Back at the Negatorium 1000$£R€€NØ$K€M, you're fired! And Luna! What took you so long?! And why isn't LAR2 with you?! 3 stupid people interfered, a man named Adam, another one named Fico, and a member of the Megalaroki, Name Plays. UGH! Fico again! Do you know Fico? He is the sole reason LAR2 moved away from the dark side. Damn him! Well, he shouldn't be our main problem, it should be Name Plays, he is from the Megalaroki, an organization almost equal to the Negatorium. Wait... Ari?! <303> Luna, you actually encountered him?! He was the strongest of us all before we were temporarily captured by LAR2 in order to form the Negatorium! Otherwise, we would still be in the Megalaroki... I'm sorry to intrude, but are you talking about me? A-Ari?! <303> Spare us! Speaking of the devil, here he is! Why are they so scared of you? Is your power THAT terrifying? Do you want to witness my strength? There is a 0.01% chance that you will survive. I'm taking my chances. Prepare. Heh, I'm already prepared. P R E P A R E T O M E E T Y O U R D O O M . How about... YOU '''prepare to meet your doom? A huge clash happens. And there is an explosion. LUNA! <303> STOP FIGHTING ARI, LUNA! null null NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL!!!!!!!!! They are too late, the smoke of the explosion clears up. I told her, she wouldn't survive. I arrive just in time. What the-- LAR2 teleports to me. What happened? Oh my... Adam followed LAR2. This, is too gruesome. I-I'm turning away... So, you are LAR2? Yeah, what do you want? Get away from Ari!! Oh, hell nah. You're confident, gotta give ya that, punk. Oh no you '''DIDN'T. <404> GET HIM! null! Hey, 404, let's leave them alone for a while, and instead of Null teaching you English... We will teach Null English, and also, you're fired, Döppëlgängëhrä. Get out of my sight. We need more recruits. You need more recruits, eh? I'm not gonna be one of them, I'm not neutral, I'm on his side. Ha, 2v2, fair now. Nah, I mean Fico's side, I was after all, pointing at him. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Ari ferociously attacks Zero. Zero escapes by the thinness of a hair strand, but still gets hurt. Ho ho ho, looks like we've got a fierce one here.. boys, bring 'em in. Suddenly, a bunch of entities in black knight skins appear, with one having no sleeves, no helmet, and in a white version of their attire, he seems to be one in the highest rank. Order of the Round! Attack on Sir Zero's command! Yes! Sir Knight of One! OPEN FIRE!!!!! Something happens to me, in that area, I have most control, I have no idea about what happened to my PC, but it just randomly started to type. Cease fire... NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn it, Ari controlled my PC and made my character say that. Now they've stopped shooting their arrows at him, because I have the power to ban them. NO! DO NOT CEASE FIRE! CONTINUE!! I hear a voice. "You don't want that, do you? You like me, don't you!?" I realize it is Ari, so I shout. "NO! I HATE YOU!" Suddenly, I get shot. I'm sorry. I had to. My character dies. Fuck. ... I need to fix this mess.. Need assistance? Heh, yep. Hm? And who might you be? An ally. Now less talk more fight, quick! Right! We attack Ari, but.. We lose. Nnngh.. Haa.. this is why.. do not mess with me!! He suddenly charges at me, with his sword at his hand. He knocked Zero and LAR2 off of the floating battlefield we were on. He knocks me off. All of Zero's men were killed. Only I, Zero, and LAR2 survived.. But we're all knocked cold.. I've got to think of a plan when we're all awake.. Till then, I must hide. (W.I.P.) Category:Dramapasta Category:Artiopas Remakes Category:Asphyxii Category:Servers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Chat